Our Single Snowflake
by Otaku4eva99
Summary: "It's our single snowflake. If it melts, that means I will never see you again. It is never going to melt." *Christmas Themed One-shot*


**A/N: I felt like writing a Christmas themed fanfic, so I have. I had to research for this, since I know nearly nothing about Japanese tradition, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Our Single Snowflake

* * *

Homura looked at her reflection through the red bulb. She looked pale, as always, her long and dark hair was parted and hung over her shoulders, her purple eyes narrowed when she realised that they resembled braids and immediately flipped them back.

Homura land back in her seat to look up at the tree that was placed in the corner of the living room, the smell of pine filtered through the room and filled Homura with a fresh feeling. The bright lights on the green tree were coloured red, green, gold and silver. They flashed constantly which slightly irritated Homura, but in which she was unsure why.

But she had to admit, it was beautiful.

The clatter of dishes made Homura turn around immediately, standing at the doorway of the living room was Tomoe Mami, who was holding a tray of green tea, and her hair was tied up on the side, she wore a knee long red dress with puffy sleeves, she also wore white ballet flats. "Are you admiring the Christmas three Akemi-san?"

Homura didn't answer; instead she crossed her arms over her thick green sweater, feeling the slight chill from the open window.

Mami sighed. "Lighten up Akemi-san, its Christmas Eve, being a magical girl may be hard but we need a break every once and a while." She set the tea cups on the low brown tabletop.

The stoic girl shivered from the cold. "Tomoe-san?"

Mami looked up. "Yes?"

Homura pointed at the tree. "I have never seen a pine tree at a house on Christmas before, is it normal?"

The blonde laughed slightly and shook her head. "No, this is not in Japanese tradition; this is mostly American and Australian."

"So why have you done it?"

"I felt like doing something different, since I have company." Mami replied, smiling.

Homura looked down to her lap. _She must have spent every Christmas alone since she became a magical girl. _She thought before sighing. "Tomoe-san."

"Hmm?"

The dark haired girl fidgeted with the hem of her sweater. "I haven't celebrated Christmas much before, at least I can't remember much of it, and so would you mind telling me?"

Mami's yellow eyes widened slightly. "You haven't celebrated it?"

Homura shook her head.

"Why not?" The blonde asked.

"My parents died when I was little, so I don't remember much, and I spent a long time at hospital because of a heart condition, and when I became a magical girl there wasn't any time."

"Oh." Mami sounded pitiful; Homura hated that, so she turned away. "Could you tell me?" She asked forcefully.

Mami faced Homura. "Oh, of course!" She sat down on a chair next to the Christmas tree elegantly. "Christmas in Japan does not have a religious meaning."

"It doesn't?"

"No, it is more of a second Valentine's Day, Christmas Eve is thought of as more of a romantic day, where couples share presents."

The blonde gestured to the window. "You have noticed that they are Christmas lights everywhere, and people take a stroll around there."

Homura found herself blushing at the thought of a 'second Valentine's Day', which was very unlike her. "Go on."

"This sounds unusual to foreigners, but a huge tradition in Japan is eating a lot of Kentucky Fried Chicken."

"I bet that's where Kyoko is right now."

Mami laughed. "Yes, I think so."

Homura found herself smiling when her head was down. She sighed. "Thank you, Tomoe-san."

"It's no problem, really. I'm just glad I have some company tonight, I spend a lot of time alone."

Purple eyes softened. "I know."

After a moment of silence Homura stood up, Mami glanced at her. "Akemi-san?"

"I need to go." She paused. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

The worried look in Mami's eyes softened. "Okay, promise?"

"I promise." Homura swore, kindly yet bitterly. Before walking out of the room.

Mami heard the click of the apartment door close. She sighed and took a sip of her tea.

She slid off her chair and onto her knees on the blood red mat. She clasped her pastel coloured hands together and shifted until she was in a praying position. She closed her eyes

"I am lucky tonight, I think I might be selfish, but I don't like being left alone." Mami lifted her eyelids to reveal those same yellow eyes.

"I wish for a Happy Christmas this night."

* * *

Blue lights were placed all around Homura, everywhere. The trees, the paths, the benches, even the shops.

The white snow fell from the sky, Homura hugged herself tighter. "I didn't think it would be this cold until I walked out." She muttered to herself.

The cold breeze picked up and whipped Homura's dark and thin hair to the side. A chill went down her spine as she started to walk faster. The icy weather seeping onto her feet, only covered by flats.

Homura passed a KFC shop, which was shrouded in gold lights, illuminating the shop and the bushes surrounding it. Taking a glance inside, Homura saw that the place was very crowded. A smile graced her lips when she spotted a certain redhead with a green hoodie stuffing her face with chicken, and not bothering to clean herself up.

Turning back to the path, Homura sighed. "At least Kyoko isn't thinking about Sayaka, that's good."

Suddenly a thought struck her. _Everyone's alone, aren't they? Tomoe-san, Kyoko, and me…._

The dark haired girl lowered her head, the lights illuminated around casted shadows onto her face, hiding her gloomy expression.

_Lonely every single year…_

"That's right." Homura lifted her head up to look up at the sky, it was black and Homura could only just specs of white falling from the sky, looking like crystals that were falling from heaven.

Homura lifted a pale hand, and watched with saddened eyes as a snowflake floated on it, but then melted instantly, Homura clenched her fist, feeling the water on her palm.

In a quick brush of snow that went into the air, Homura started running, covering her face with her arm as the sound of footsteps quickly echoed throughout the park, the blue lights flickered and danced with light like they were overjoyed at her leaving.

* * *

The Sakura Church was dark and ruined, as a redhead stepped into it, a plank of wood came crashing down in front of her, although she did not flinch, she simply walked over it and into the gloomy hallway.

There were no lights, no flashing lights were lit around Kasamino, and it was next to a deserted city, compared to Mitakihara.

Sakura Kyoko walked up the long flight of stairs to the altar that lay on the top. She unzipped her jacket and laid it on the floor.

When Kyoko reached the top, she fell to her knees at the wooden cross, noticing the burnt rope on the ground; her legs hit the ash and were quickly coated in it.

"You know Dad." She started. "I know that I don't prayer a lot these days. But… I feel like it, since it's Christmas Eve and all." Kyoko clasped her hands together. "I'll go back to Mami after this; she must feel lonely, all by herself."

Kyoko closed her crimson eyes and pulled out the ribbon in her hair, her long blood red hair fell down her back. She lowered her head and put herself in the praying position.

"Gracious, loving and merciful God, on this Christmas Eve, as the light of your Word penetrates our hearts, as we are reminded of the gift of life and faith, as the glories of the heavenly hosts are echoed in our church, we open ourselves up to your Spirit and give you thanks. We are grateful, Lord Jesus, that your story has become our story, and we celebrate your birth.

Continue, we pray, to instil in us a profound sense of your abiding presence, and help us to take to heart the wonder of your love, that we may walk in your ways and delight in your will.

Help us, Lord God, to be the faithful, gracious, loving, giving and forgiving people you would have us be."

* * *

Homura collapsed onto her knees in the main courtyard alone, snow coated around her like a blanket, she shivered harshly and her teeth chattered, she held her hands close to her chest like she was holding on for dear life. Her hair fell over her shoulder from the impact of the fall.

The dark haired girl shuddered, this time not from the cold, her shoulders shook as she hunched over even more. She whimpered, and held her hands in front of herself, her hands shaking.

Her eyes widened when she saw the water in her hands was no more, it had disappeared from her grasp.

Homura's eyes felt hot and she blinked furiously. "No…" Her voice trembled. "Don't go!" She yelled. "I need you here! Don't melt away!" Tears dripped down her face a she desperately started clawing at the ground for the melted snow flake.

It was a while until she calmed down, fresh tear tracks were on her wet cheeks. Homura sat on the cold pavement in defeat, her shoulders quivered.

"I'm going to forget you…" Homura choked out tearfully. "I'm never going to feel you again, or see you again…" Her shaking hands reached to the red ribbon in her hair.

"Madoka…"

With her hope gone, she pulled the ribbon out and let it fall to the ground; snow layered it in a matter of seconds. Homura became completely unmoving, letting snow coat in her hair, her clothes and her already freezing body.

DUN! DUN!

Homura heard the town clock strike twelve**, **the ominous sound echoed through the city, filling Homura's ears with dread.

"It's Christmas, isn't it…" She rasped, feeling multiple snowflakes fall on her head.

Homura could feel her body get colder and colder, and from the corners of her half closed eyes, she could see the bright azure lights being switched off, leaving Homura in just darkness.

_Darkness. _She thought to herself, she glanced at her visible breath in the icy air. _There's no light, anymore…_

"That's not true, Homura-chan."

Homura froze. That voice, that happy, bright, cheerful, heartfelt and reassuring voice was echoing.

It couldn't be.

A warm hand touched Homura's head, filling her body with sudden warmth. Homura slowly lifted her head up and stared.

In front of her was a girl, a glowing girl with long rosy pink hair, she wore a long and ruffled white dress, the inside of the dress was coloured blue and purple. She also wore white shoes with wings on the side. The girl had large and nearly transparent wings were flapping along with the movement of her hair. One of her major features was her large golden eyes and sincere smile.

She seemed to giggle at Homura's stunned expression. "Homura-chan, you looked so surprised."

Homura stared. "Madoka…" She breathed.

Madoka smiled sweetly. "Yes I'm here Homura-chan, don't worry about anything." She held out her arms.

Homura's eyes welled up, until she couldn't hold it in anymore and launched herself into Madoka's arms, who pulled her into an embrace.

The two were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company, until Madoka spoke up. "Why were you so unhappy Homura-chan?"

Homura was silent for a while, before pulling away from Madoka, although still holding her arms. "When I saw the snowflake melt in my hands, I thought of it like whenever I tried to keep you alive you would die, and I was holding you at the time, it was like how I killed you."

Madoka looked troubled, before smiling sadly. "You know it's alright, you didn't kill me. You saved me."

"I didn't think of it that way, only a burden really."

"You shouldn't think of it like that Homura-chan; you'll only make yourself feel worse." Madoka replied, smiling considerately before moving away from Homura, she picked up the red ribbon that was left on the ground and turned towards Homura again.

"Madoka-." Before Homura could say anything else, the pink haired entity was tying the ribbon in Homura's dark hair; she finished with a quick noise of satisfaction. "There." She grinned. "It suits you better."

"I'm sorry for taking it off." Homura apologised, but Madoka waved it off. "It's fine really."

There was a moment of silence, before Homura spoke. "Hey Madoka."

"What is it?"

"I really was starting to think, that my memories of you were fake. I was thinking that you were all a dream that I made up in my head, just to give me some salvation in this grief filled world." She said bitterly.

Madoka looked saddened. "I believe you."

"You do?"

She nodded. "It's easy to forget me; I'm not even human, am I?"

"Madoka!" Homura raised her voice, grasping onto Madoka's soft gloved hands tight. "That's ridiculous! I would never forget you! And I never will! You're the most important person in my li-." She paused, an embarrassed blushing creeping up on her cheeks.

Madoka giggled. "You too Homura-chan."

Homura gasped. "What?"

"You're the most important person to me as well."

The dark haired girl's face was like stone, were her features softened and she smiled warmly. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around Madoka, who quickly responded.

"Madoka?"

"Yes?"

"…. I missed you."

Madoka smiled. "I was with you the whole time, silly. You just couldn't see me."

The two held their embrace for a long period of time, until Madoka pulled it apart.

"I suppose you've got a few questions that you've got to ask me." Madoka told Homura, who gave her a look of understanding.

"I do." She paused, seemingly in thought. "Why don't you come back?"

Madoka shook her head. "I can't."

"But why?"

"You already know the answer Homura-chan, I can't go back, and I'm erasing witches for the rest of eternity, so I can't come back."

Homura felt dejected, she put her head down. "I forgot." She whispered.

Madoka smiled worriedly. And with one gloved hand she lifted up Homura's head. She kissed her forehead, and Homura gasped at the action.

The Goddess pulled away before drawing Homura into another hug, the dark haired girl relaxed instantly, and rested her head on Madoka's shoulder.

"Homura-chan."

Homura looked up, to see Madoka smiling her same cheerful smile. "I need to go now."

Homura felt a tear fall down her cheek. "No! Don't go!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to."

The dark haired girl responded with lowering her head. "What am I ever supposed to hold onto now, I'm alone without you."

Madoka smiled. "That's not true; you have Mami-san and Kyoko-chan."

"They don't understand me."

"Yes they do, they've been alone for years, so they understand."

"But they don't know you exist."

"I don't exist, I am the concept of hope, and I never existed."

Homura sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "Don't leave me, Madoka."

"It's fine Homura-chan." Madoka reassured. "Believe in me."

"But what if you don't come back?"

"I will. I promise." She swore.

"Are you sure?"

"Do I ever break my promises?"

Homura smiled slightly. "Never."

The two gazed at each other, before Madoka spoke up. "I've got something for you, hold out your hand."

Homura did as she was told, and the Goddess placed a beautiful snowflake on her hand.

"A snowflake?" The dark haired girl questioned.

Madoka nodded. "It's our single snowflake. If it melts, that means I will never see you again." She smiled affectionately. "It is never going to melt."

Homura's eyes widened before she smiled truthfully. "Thank you; you truly are my best friend."

Madoka beamed. Suddenly the light around her started to fade, as did Madoka, Homura stood expectantly, and waving goodbye to the Goddess.

"Oh and Homura-chan?" The pink haired entity spoke.

"Yes?"

Madoka smiled the same smile that Homura had tried for years to save. "Happy Christmas."

And with that, Madoka faded, leaving Homura standing in the middle of the courtyard alone, the red ribbon and her hair blowing in the wind, a pink light emitted from the frozen snowflake, it sparkled.

A wholehearted smile graced Homura's features.

"Happy Christmas, Madoka."


End file.
